Historias de amor en medio de la oscuridad
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Sou Abekawa se le ha confesado a Uru Takamura, ¿Qué hará al respecto?... Final Alterno al MANGA. UruxSou. ShindouxOc. KashiwaxOc.
Resumen: Sou Abekawa se le ha confesado a Uru Takamura, ¿Qué hará al respecto?...
Nota: Todo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Sou Abekawa. Serie de historias cortas, relatando un final alterno del MANGA, las cuales espero y sean de su agrado.

 **Historias de amor en medio de la oscuridad  
** **Capitulo 1  
Mi tesoro más preciado.**

" **Esa fue mi primera vez diciendo tu nombre… Hace mucho que nos conocemos, pero no había tenido el valor para llamarte por tu nombre. No estaba seguro… de poder hacerlo… Así que estaba muy apenado** "

El rostro sorprendido, de la pequeña joven frente a mí, de alguna u otra forma me da a entender que esta prestando atención a cada una de mis palabras. Siento mi rostro enrojecer, mis palabras se vuelvan más profundas y son arrastradas por la pequeña brisa del viento.

" **Desde hace mucho tiempo…"**

Puedo decirlo, definitivamente puedo terminar aquella frase. Mi "yo" de antes puede y sea un cobarde, más el "yo" de ahora no. Quiero expresarlo, definitivamente quiero expresarlo. Quiero decirle mis sentimientos, tomarla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más. No se la entregare, ni a Shindou–san, ni a Nishikawa ni a cualquiera que se acerque a ella con segundas intenciones. Me contuve por un tiempo al no saber como expresarlo, más no más.

" **Uru yo… Te quiero…"**

El aire sopló, dando inicio de una nueva estación. Una que quiero comenzar a tu lado, tomando tu pequeña mano. El inicio de un nuevo ciclo para los dos. Las hojas secas en el suelo, viajan hacia el horizonte ante la brisa, tus cabellos se mueven, tu rostro yace sereno y al parecer no entendiste mi sentir.

" **Di algo…"**

Menciono. Intento acercarme, intento tocarte y hacerte reaccionar, más el repentino sonrojo en tu rostro, me hace retroceder. ¿Entendiste? ¿Has captado mi sentir? Soy feliz. Mis sentimientos han sido transmitidos exitosamente. Me acerco a ti, mirando hacia abajo –debido a la diferencia de estaturas–. Me acerco lo suficiente como para poder agacharme y besar tus labios, más mi corazón –saltando de infinita felicidad– no parece trabajar en orden. Los latidos acelerados, la respiración entrecortada y el nerviosismo de tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, me hacen un completo enamorado.

" **Aunque soy más joven que tú"…**

Me acerco y parece reaccionar a mi presencia. Miró hacia abajo y ella inmediatamente baja su mirar. Alcanzo a notar a través de las pequeñas hebras, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Por mí. Ella reacciona de esa forma ante mi confesión. Agacho un poco mi cabeza, llegando a susurrarle al oído. Ella parece notarlo dado que la notó más cohibida. Siento su respiración, mezclarse simultáneamente junto a la mía y las inmensas ganas de besarla me envuelven. Retiro el pensamiento de inmediato. No. Primero la respuesta y luego el beso.

" **Mis sentimientos por ti no perderán ante nadie… Quiero que salgas conmigo".**

Le susurro al oído. Su nerviosismo es cada vez más notorio. Esta nerviosa. Por mí cercanía. Me inclino un poco más, fijando mi atención en sus delgados, finos y pequeños labios. Me acerco a estos, sintiendo la respiración de Uru al ritmo de la mía. Levanto la mirada, notando sus ojos sobre los míos. Suavemente le acaricio la mejilla con mi mano derecha y ella se tensó ante mi toque, sostengo su mano izquierda con la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sonrío, riendo por lo bajo ante sus reacciones. Ella no sabe como reaccionar, esta bastante confundida. Suspiro, alejándome de ella y cortando todo contacto físico.

" **No tienes que darme una respuesta… Ahora mismo".**

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, me dio media vuelta y regrese nuevamente a mi campamento. Mi mente da muchas vueltas, mi aveza me duele, el corazón no deja de latir rápidamente y el sonrojo adorna mis mejillas. Tocó mi mejilla, sintiendo la elevada temperatura. Mis recuerdos yacen confusos. Una confesión. Un acercamiento, aspirando su aroma a manzanilla y finalmente el casi eso que le dio. Me pregunto si fue demasiado pronto dicha confesión y divago en los recuerdos. Aunque estuviera conmigo. Su corazón siempre estará en otra parte, pero cuando la vi… No pude evitarlo. Me confesé.

" **En verdad espero que ella…Me mire solo a mí"**

Suspire nuevamente, ya con mis latidos bajo control y mis emociones de acuerdo a la situación. Miré al cielo, las blancas nubes en este. Suspire la brisa matutina, despejándome la mente y siguiendo mi camino. Ahora solo falta esperar. Esperar por su respuesta. Llegue al campamento, entrené lo suficiente y ya entrado el anochecer, me retire a "descansar" a mi cuarto. No pude dormir absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

No quiero que me rechace tan rápido. No quería confesarle lo que siento en un momento así –es decir, en una calle y posiblemente donde seamos interrumpidos–. Quiero saber la respuesta… Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero saberla. Que extraño sentimiento. Divagando en mis pensamientos –mientras llego de mi entrenamiento–, me encuentro pasando de forma casual, encontrando a Shindou–san al doblar la esquina. Nos miramos mutuamente. Él parece reconocerme.

" **El menor de los Abekawa"**

Alcanzo a escucharlo. Tiemblo ligeramente. Me asusto encontrarle de repente.

" **Hola… ¿Vas de compras?"**

Controlo mi nerviosismo.

" **Si"**

Fue la simple respuesta de Shindou–san. Decidí controlar mis respiraciones. Siento la necesidad de disculparme con él o pedirle permiso, no lo sé. No es que haya cometido algún crimen ni tampoco necesite su aprobación. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por él.

" **La última vez, cuando Takamura no llegaba… Gracias a ti pudimos encontrarla, así que gracias… Ya me voy".**

Su expresión seria. Su voz sincera. La frase. El que después de haberlo dicho, se dispone a huir como un cobarde. No lo sé, pero algo encendió una pequeña flama de celos en mi interior. Celos y enojo. Relaje mi rostro tensó, sorprendiéndole al verme serio por el asunto.

" **¿Por qué me agradeces?"** le detuve, él volteo a mirarme **"No lo hice por ti"** definitivamente no es así.

Él no la merece. No con esos sentimientos tan débiles **"De hecho le he dicho a Uru que me gusta"** mi voz no se quebranto. Mi rostro se mostro serio. No retrocederé nuevamente, no importa cuan formidable sea el enemigo, lo enfrentare. Ya que ella es mi tesoro más preciado. Ella no le pertenece. Su rostro quedo inexpresivo. El silencio invadió el lugar.

" **¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?"** fue su justificación **"Es no es asunto mío ¿cierto?"** de acuerdo, me he cabreado.

" **¿No lo es? … ¿No actuabas siempre como si fueras su guardián, Shindou–san?"** sonreí falsamente.Si no fueras especial para ella, te golpearía ahora mismo.

" **¿Qué estas diciendo?" Otra vez justificaciones.**

"" **Salvación"… Dijiste algo así ¿verdad?"**

Su rostro sorprendido fue el golpe de gracia. Bien, me he desquitado un poco.

" **Da igual, buena suerte con tu café"**

No pude permanecer más tiempo, continuo mi camino a casa. Estoy cansado de tanto entrenar más si me sirve de algo y puedo apoyarle, aunque sea un poco. El sufrimiento habrá valido la pena. Me molesta Shindou–san, quizás por que el la conoce más tiempo y sus posibilidades sean mayores a las mías. Pero, solo tal vez, me molesta el hecho de que él sea el ganador y yo el perdedor.

.

.

.

El día siguiente llego. Gracias a no verla el anterior día, pude descansar tranquilamente –hasta cierto punto–. Voy camino a la escuela, preparándome "mentalmente" para el examen de inglés y el como Kashiwa reaccionara al ver mis resultados. Camino rumbo a mi hogar, exactamente donde el día anterior encontré a Shindou–san. Doy la vuelta a la esquina, preguntándome sin la encontrare nuevamente. Mis nervios vuelven a mí al verle sobre la barda, saludándome al ritmo del columpio de sus pies.

Ella salta, aterrizando en el suelo de pie **"¿Qué tal?"** saluda irradiando felicidad a través de su sonrisa.

Diablos, mis nervios me invaden, mi latidos van desorientados, desbocados, sin ritmo. No, por supuesto que tiene ritmo, pues laten al ritmo de mis sentimientos por ti. Laten al ritmo de este amor sincero. El amor sincero hacia mi tesoro más preciado.

" **Ha… Hace un buen día hoy"** inclina su cabeza hacia delante, sonrojándose en el acto.

Reacciono de la misma forma. Inclino ligeramente mi cabeza hacia delante, sonrojándome al sentir el suave perfume a manzanilla invadir mi sentido del olfato.

" **S–si"** fue mi respuesta. ¿Será que ella viene a?...

" **Vine… A darte mi respuesta"**

Una simple frase. Unas palabras, en el orden indicado, pueden ya sea darme el regalo más hermoso o mandarme inmediatamente al infierno. Suspiro, controlando los incoherentes latidos de este corazón enamorado. Miró directamente a su figura, sin perder cada detalle de ello en mi mente. Sonrojada, igual o más nerviosa –que yo–, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

" **Me… Gustas"**

Todo lo que me rodea se esfumo. El sonido de los niños al cruzar la calle. El cantar de los pájaros. La brisa del tiempo. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante y ya nada me importaba. Ella me correspondía de la misma forma que yo. No puedo creerlo.

" **Cuando cierro los ojos, veo tu cara sonriente junto a las de otras personas"**

" **¿eh?"**

" **Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, estaba muy feliz por ello"** me miras directamente **"Pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes de corresponder a tus sentimientos… Sea como sea, quiero hacer algo"** me miras con determinación **"S–si después de hacerlo, aún quieres salir conmigo… Yo…"** se sonroja al máximo, de pies a cabeza **"Si después de eso aún me quieres, acepto salir contigo"** reverencia **"¡Por favor, espérame un poco más!"** oculta su rostro.

Le miro. ¿Algo que hacer? ¿Qué será? Le miró, me acerco a ella, le tomó por la barbilla y le obligo a mirarme directamente a la cara. Abre sus ojos de sorpresa. Brillantes. El sonrojo adorna nuevamente su lindo rostro. Sonrió tiernamente. Ella me ama. Realmente me ama.

" **Si ese es tu deseo… Acepto"** dicho aquello, tome su mano derecha, me hinque frente a ella y bese dulcemente su mano. Pude observa por el rabillo del ojo su rostro sonrojado, derramando pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad. Sonreí, llorando de felicidad al ser correspondido.

.

.

.

Limpio la ventana del negocio, sin poner atención a lo que me rodea. Mis memorias se han de repetir como una película, una y otra vez a lo largo de mi mente. Soy correspondido. Ella me ama. No puedo ser más feliz de lo que ya soy. Solo un poco más, solo un poco más y definitivamente estaremos juntos. Mi hermano nota mi comportamiento, teniendo una idea errónea –al parecer, dado su complicidad con mi madre–.

" **Esto no esta bien, parece que fue rechazado"** susurra Kashiwa a mi madre.

" **¡¿qué?!"** exclama mi madre en un supuesto susurro que alcanzo a escuchar **"¡Kashiwa, será mejor que vayas a animarlo!"** recibe un golpe de mi hermano al no ser mas "discreto".

" **En estos momentos como este, es mejor dejarlo solo… Creo…"** dice por lo bajo. ¿Enserio creen que fui rechazado? Por dios, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Kashiwa se acerca **"¡Sou! La tienda esta vacía, ve arriba a tomar un descanso"**

" **Está bien"** instintivamente voy yendo hacia lo más cercano a mi persona **"subiré las escalares"** coloco mis manos a los costados.

" **Esa es la ventana"** me informa Kashiwa, enojado por mi "estupidez".

" **¡Voy a preparar algo de comer!"** avisa mi madre, sonriendo tranquilamente y yendo adentro a cocinar.

De repente baja mi padre por las escaleras, rascándose la nuca y llevando su traje tradicional japonés. Al parecer tomó una siesta. Nota mi comportamiento ido –dado a la repetición en mi mente una y otra vez en mi cabeza sobre los hechos–.

" **¿Eh? ¿Por qué estas así Sou, acaso Uru–chan te rechazo?"** echo a reír, siendo observados por Kashiwa y mi madre. Inmediatamente recibe un golpe en la barbilla por parte de ambos, derribándolo en el acto.

" **¡He llegado!"** saluda Sakura, entrando por la tienda.

Volteamos al mismo tiempo. Es Sakura junto a Uru –hecha una antorcha–. Nuestras miradas se cruzan e instintivamente las apartamos al mismo tiempo. Mi rostro se colorea nuevamente al recordar el beso. Aquello no pasa desapercibido por mi familia entera. Sakura nos mira con ojos brillosos, mi hermano me consuela con una palmada en la espalda y mi madre agarra a golpes a mi padre.

" **¿Qué es esto, acaso Sou niichan y Uru neechan son novios?"** la emoción en Sakura no desaparece.

" **¡Sakura, no le eches sal a la herida!** " exclama mi madre, dejando a mi padre golpeado sentado en las escaleras y acercándose a Sakura, cargándola.

" **No te preocupes Sou"** Kashiwa abraza a Uru **"¡Me haré cargo del corazón destrozado de Uru–chan!"** levanta el pulgar en señal de "OK". Me enoje por ello.

" **Etto…"** interrumpe Uru los delirios de mi familia, riendo nerviosa **"D–de hecho Abekawa Sou y yo estamos saliendo** " confiesa sonrojada. Se aleja de un confundido Kashiwa. Me acerco a ella, tomando de su mano y encarando a mi familia.

" **Es cierto… Uru y yo estamos saliendo…** " los colores suben por mi rostro una vez más.

" **No quería hacerlo publico, dado que antes debo hacer algo"** Uru camina hacia ellos, quienes tratan de asimilar la noticia **"papá Abekawa"** hace una reverencia **"Tengo un favor que pedirle… ¿Podría escucharme?"** pregunta directamente, dejándolos sorprendidos.

Mi padre le mira directamente **"Eso que quieres hacer… ¿Lo quieres hacer antes de corresponderle a Sou?"** pregunta directamente.

" **Si papá Abekawa"** afirma Uru, sonriendo cálidamente mientras el agarre de nuestras manos se hace más fuerte **"¿Podemos hablar de ello en privado?"** pide seriamente.

" **De acuerdo Uru–chan"** accede mi padre **"sígueme"** camina por las escaleras, seguido por Uru.

Les mire partir. ¿Qué quiere hacer a toda costa? No lo sé. Quiero saberlo, de verdad quiero saberlo.

" **Sou"** habla Uru, sin mirarme **"¿Podrías venir por favor?"** pregunta, volteando y noté el adorable sonrojo.

Sonrió **"por supuesto"** le sigo, subiendo las escaleras, tomarle de la mano y seguir a mi padre hacia la sala.

…

" **Ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Uru–chan?"** pregunta mi padre, tomando asiento.

Uru se sienta frente a él y yo a su lado, sin dejar su mano.

" **Señor… Shindou–san me dijo que conoces a su mamá… Recuerdo que lo menciono hace tiempo"** genial. No lo vi venir.

" **Así es… ¿Por qué la pregunta?"** mi padre confirma aquello. ¿Enserio conoce a esa señora?

" **Hace un tiempo, encontré a una mujer parecida a Shindou–san, así que quiero confirmarlo"** Uru aprieta ligeramente mi mano **"Shindou–san es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve… Al igual que yo, quiero que él sea feliz, a lo cual quiero darle un empujón para que arregle las cuentas pendientes con ella"** explica sinceramente, mi padre solo le observa.

Mi padre suspira y se muestra serio **"Creo que para Shindou–kun este es un asunto muy delicado. No es algo en lo que extraños como tu o yo debamos meternos ¿no lo crees, Uru–chan?"** le regaña con gentileza. Mi padre tiene razón.

" **Si le soy sincera, señor… dudo que reparen su relación o se reconcilien, las heridas de Shindou–san son demasiado profundas"** aprieta más su agarre. Ya veo, me quiere allí como apoyo.

" **¿Entonces por que?"** vuelve a repetir mi padre.

Uru sonríe **"Cuando Sou se me declaro, tarde en darle cara debido a sentimientos conflictivos en mi interior… Incluso llegue a enfermare por el estrés causando"** eso explica el por que tardo en darme la respuesta **"Ya más tranquila, me di cuenta de mis propios sentimientos y el lugar que cada uno ocupa en mi corazón"** sonríe para sí **"Este sentimiento no ha de desaparecer… Quiero que mis amigos sean felices pero más que nada quiero ser feliz y compartir mi felicidad con ellos"** esta es la mujer de la cual me enamore.

Mi padre se sorprendió por ello, suspiro **"No soy rival para ti Uru–chan… Iré contigo"** acepto resignado.

Uru se sorprendió de que haya accedido, sonrió de oreja a oreja, cruzando miradas e ignorando a nuestro padre, nos abrazamos mutuamente. Mi padre aclaró su garganta, dando a entender que no estamos solos. Nos separamos instintivamente, sonrojados.

" **Pero, si confirmamos que es ella, si algo pasa, tendrás que rescatarme ¿de acuerdo?"** mi padre tiembla. Al parecer la madre de Shindou–san puede y sea tan violenta como él.

.

.

.

Aquello no salió del todo bien, pero tampoco del todo mal. Shindou–san se reencontró con su madre, hablaron sobre lo sucedido y fuera de eso, su trato ha sido más bien cordial. Al parecer a Nishikawa –y todos los del café– no les pareció grato el hecho de haberme confesado a Uru, ni mucho menos cuando ella misma acepto el hecho de tener sentimientos románticos hacia mí. Si bien hubo bastantes negativas, ella explico su sentir y afortunadamente no paso a mayores.

… Nuevamente estamos aquí, donde la primera vez que me confesé. Sonrió ampliamente frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano. Ella la acepta, sonriendo de igual forma.

" **Uru… ¿Recuerdas la promesa?"** pregunto seriamente.

Uru enrojeció de pies a cabeza **"S–si…"** apenada, se acerca, tomando mi mano tiernamente.

" **Entonces… ¿Repetimos o pasamos a la respuesta?"** le pregunto divertido, ella infla sus mejillas de forma graciosa. Es divertido tomarle el pelo.

"…" ella se aleja, me da la espalda **"Abekawa Sou"** gira, sonriéndome como si fuera el sol más brillante que haya visto **"Acepto salir contigo así que…"** reverencia **"por favor cuida de mí".**

"…" sonrió tiernamente **"¡tonta!"** le revuelvo los cabellos y ella me mira **"¡Ya estamos saliendo ¿no?!"** sonrió para mi, tomándole de la mano y jalándola hacia mi. Ella choca contra mi pecho, me mira a los ojos y tomo su barbilla, jalándola hacia arriba y besándola. Finalmente… Finalmente estamos juntos.

.

.

.

–Diez años después–

Llegue al hospital, envuelto en sudor, desesperación y ropas desaliñadas. Frente a mi esta mi familia, Shindou–san, Nishikawa, Yukie–san y Naoki–san, acompañados por el doctor –idéntico a Nishikawa, encima de todo– y la tía y abuelo de Uru. Cancele de último momento mi viaje al extranjero al enterarme que Uru entró en labor de parto desde hace cuatro horas atrás. Suspire, dejándome caer sobre la primera silla que encontré. Mi mente divago a cada recuerdo que ha pasado en estos diez años. Uru arreglo una relación mas estrecha entre Shindou–san y su madre e incluso esta se reconcilio con el padre de Shindou–san. Nishikawa quiso entrar en razón a Uru al confesarle sus sentimientos, más ella fue siempre fiel a los suyos, rechazándolo. Uru hizo el examen, guiándose por su sueño de ser maestra. Yo entre a la carrera de "administración" mientras Kashiwa comenzó su carrera de "gastronomía". Mi hermano se graduó casi al mismo tiempo en el cual Shindou–san regresó de estudiar "pastelería" en Francia, ambos formaron una alianza, abriendo una pequeña cadena de pastelerías.

Tiempo después, Charlotte Françoise llegó a Japón de visita. Una joven hermosa de cabello rubio, altura promedio –para una chica–, ojos verdes y sonrisa angelical, dirían algunos, una virgen en este mundo y buena amiga de Shindou–san; de la cual mi hermano se enamoro perdidamente, sentando cabeza al fin. Tres años después, formalizaron su compromiso, casándose al final. En la boda, llego su hermana menor, cuya única diferencia es la altura y el color de ojos, ya que la joven Anastasia Françoise tenía ojos azules y debido a su comportamiento al estar cerca de Shindou–san, deduje que estaba enamorada de él y a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades –Anastasia recién había cumplido los dieciséis años–, la convivencia diaria hizo que Shindou–san se enamorase de ella y finalmente pudiera ver a Uru como su hermana menor. Finalmente, cinco años después de haber concluido nuestros respectivos estudios, nos casamos. Nuestra felicidad llego hace no menos de diez meses, cuando me dio la noticia de que seriamos padres.

" **Sou, cariño, despierta"** llama mi madre.

" **Sou–kun"** es la voz de Yukie–san.

Lentamente abro los ojos. Me he dormido. Bostezo, tallando mis ojos y quitarles parte de su cansancio. Kashiwa me ofrece una botella de agua, la tomo, abro y bebo de ella. Miro tanto a mi madre como a Yukie–san, quienes visualmente están contentas, mimando un pequeño bulto que yace en los brazos de mi padre. Bostezo nuevamente.

" **Ya nació"** anuncia Kashiwa, sonriente. A su lado esta Charlotte–san, usando un vestido blanco.

Inmediatamente me levante. Se acerca mi padre, llevando entre sus brazos una pequeña niña, mirando de un lado a otro a toda la gente que ha llegado para conocerle. Sonrió, sosteniendo a mi hija entre mis brazos. Inmediatamente mi mundo admite otro miembro en él. Mi corazón admite un nuevo inquilino. Tomó su manita entre la mía, acariciado sus dedos. Ella aprieta con fuerza mi mano. Genial, sacó la fuerza de su madre.

" **Es… Hermosa"** fue la simple respuesta.

" **¿Cómo se llamara, Sou–san?"** pregunta Charlotte, llevando un vientre de ocho meses de gestación.

"… **Abekawa Kura"** declare, dejando sorprendido a mi hermano, padre, madre, y Sakura –una belleza adolescente, acompañada de su actual novio Nishikawa Jirou– sorprendida por la reacción de mi padre y hermano **"¿Cómo se encuentra Uru?"** pregunto directamente.

" **Taka…"** Shindou–san se corrige **"Uru se encuentra descansando… Esta cuidando al niño** " declara. Olvide que tendría gemelos. A su lado esta Anastasia, arrullando a su hijo de un mes de nacido.

" **Si"** fue la simple respuesta. Me levante, entrando con la pequeña Kura a la habitación. Encontré a Uru –cuyo parecido con su madre, Yukie–san, es cada vez mayor–, arrullando al bebé que tiene entre sus brazos. Avanzo a pasos silenciosos **"¿Cómo se encuentra la mujer más hermosa del planeta?"** nunca he dejado de demostrarle cuanto la amo.

Uru levanto la mirada, sonriendo ampliamente **"Sou… ¿Te importa si lo llamamos Abekawa Hiroshi? Quisiera que lleve el nombre de mi padre"** ríe cariñosamente, haciéndole cosquillas al bebe que esta en sus brazos.

" **Por supuesto"** me acerco con Kura en brazos **"Ella es Abekawa Kura, la mujer más importante"** le enseño a la criatura que esta en mis brazos **"Gracias por hacerme infinitamente feliz… Uru"** beso suavemente sus labios con cuidado de no aplastar a nuestros hijos.

" **¡Uru–san!"** entra Charlotte, seguida de Kashiwa, más al vernos besándonos, saco a mi hermano al pasillo de un golpe.

" **¡Que rayos sucede Char!"** mi hermano sufrirá en su matrimonio y más con Charlotte estando embarazada.

" **¡Hay momentos en los cuales se debe haber cierta privacidad, Kashiwa–san!"** le reprende Charlotte. Adoro el tenerle de cuñada, pega bastante duro.

" **Hermana, despertaras a Chitose"** aclara Anastasia, seguido de los llantos de su hija.

" **Shindou–san"** se queja Nishikawa ante el llanto.

" **Satsuki–san, encárgate de Chitose…"** se escucha el sonido de unas mangas de kimono ser recogidas **"Kashiwa–san es ruidoso como siempre, ayudare a mi hermana a "silenciarlo" debidamente"** le entrega su hija a Shindou–san, quien a juzgar por los siguientes sonidos de golpes que le daban a Kashiwa, deduje que Shindou–san se encargo debidamente de su hija.

" **No causes alboroto Anna"** le recomienda Shindou–san.

Y el alboroto continuo, lo cual no fue un impedimento para nuestra felicidad. Abekawa Kura y Abekawa Hiroshi, gracias por darle brillo a mi vida, hijos míos. Abekawa Uru gracias por ser mi esposa. Abekawa Kashiwa y Abekawa Charlotte, gracias por acompañarme en la travesía de ser padre. Shindou Satsuki y Shindou Anastasia, gracias por ser cercanos a nosotros y brindarnos su apoyo. Takamura Yukie y Takamura Naoki, gracias por enseñarme una nueva vida junto a Uru… Tokieda Hiroshi, gracias por darle la vida a Uru, mi tesoro más preciado, junto a Kura y Hiroshi, mis hijos fruto de este amor.

Fin.

¡Soy feliz, me encanta serlo! En fin, espero y hayan disfrutado de esta historia. ¡Quiero hacer la continuación de esta historia, dado que amo el MANGA en el cual esta basado este FAN FIC!

Como me encanto el capitulo donde Sou se le confiesa a Uru, hice esta historia pensando en lo que pasaría si él hubiera sido el elegido. Perdón si esta bastante corto, pero me encanto como quedo al final de cuentas. A decir verdad planeaba hacerlo solo hasta la confesión pero continúe y continúe, dado que últimamente estoy inspirada. Soy fan del MANGA y como tal hice esta historia, el siguiente episodio narrara el romance de Satsuki Shindou–san. ¡Espero y les guste! E incluso comentarios de cualquier tipo, ya sea positivo o negativo.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
